thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yandere
This is the seventieth episode of Die Another Day. Story Tai wakes up in an old house. “Where am I?” Tai asks. “Well, you’re in a safe place now,” Violet answers. “What do you mean?” Tai asks. “We can finally be alone. It’s going to be extra romantic here,” Violet answers. “I don’t have any chemistry,” Tai states. “Don’t worry Tai, you will,” Violet replies. Violet walks into a bathroom. “Once I make him a dinner, he will have no choice. He will love me. Or, he will die,” Violet says to herself. She then laughs evilly, “I have all the proper ingredients. He would want more and more once I’m done. No one can resist.” She then walks out of the bathroom. “Tai, I was thinking making you dinner,” Violet replies. “Thank god,” Tai replies, “I am starving.” “That’s good to hear,” Violet replies back. Violet then walks over to the kitchen to prepare Tai dinner. Jack, Kari, Nolan, Cassie, Kat, and Molly walk through the woods, heading towards Tai’s location. “If we continue following their footsteps, we’ll reach them in no time,” Nolan states. “You’ve been saying that for ten minutes, Nolan” Cassie replies. “He’s being serious Cassie,” Jack replies back. SEVERAL HOURS LATER “Dinner’s done,” Violet states. “Alright, time to eat,” Tai replies. Violet and Tai walk over to a dinner table. She prepared sliced ham with corn and rice on the side, along with apple cobbler. “I spent a lot of time slicing up this ham for you,” Violet states, “I hope you like it.” Tai starts eating. “This is good,” Tai states with his mouth full of food. “I love that you said that,” Violet replies, “The apple cobbler uses a recipe from my grandmother. May you rest in peace.” Eventually, the group arrives at the house. “Let’s break in,” Molly states. The group then breaks in as Tai and Violet finished eating. “How rude of you guys to barge in on our romantic dinner,” Violet states. “This isn’t romantic at all,” Jack replies, “YOU SOCIOPATH!” “How rude to call a girl that,” Violet replies back. “GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!” Kari shouts. Kari then jumps on Violet. The two start fighting each other, but Violet, being a grown woman, easily overpowers Kari and she pins her to the ground. “You’re getting in the way of my boyfriend, you obnoxious brat!” Violet shouts, “I will enjoy killing you.” “HELP ME!” Kari shouts. “I’m coming Kari,” Kat replies. Kat then knocks Violet upside the head twice with a frying pan. “Nothing will keep me from him. NOTHING!” Violet shouts. Violet is then suddenly stabbed in the stomach by Molly. Now, bleeding out, Violet grabs a knife as she walks over to Tai. She then holds it up to his throat. “I’ll cut his throat out. Then, we’ll be together in Heaven,” Violet replies. Kari then grabs a gun from Jack and she shoots Violet in the head. “No one kills my brother,” Kari states. “Did she hurt you, Tai?” Nolan asks. “No, but thanks for asking,” Tai answers. “I’m glad that crazy ass bitch is dead,” Molly replies, “She’ll burn in hell for killing my baby.” “Let’s go,” Jack states. The group then leaves the abandoned house. Over at Excelsior, Harvey, Craig, Zane, Elliott, and Wesley discuss plans for possible attacks from The Patriots. “When do you think they’ll attack next?” Elliott asks. “In nine days, The Spire will celebrate Halloween. There would be a lot of kids on the streets. They would be perfect targets for abduction,” Harvey answers. “We should send troops over to protect them,” Craig states. “We can’t do that unless we get authorization from Jeanette,” Wesley replies. “I think that she will. Even she knows how vulnerable the children are with The Patriots running around turning them into brainwashed soldiers,” Zane replies back. “Good point, Zane,” Craig replies. “I’m going to get going anyways,” Zane states, “I’m going to go check up on Meredith and she how she’s doing.” “See ya Zane,” Harvey replies. “Nice talking with you,” Wesley replies. “Alright guys, I’ll leave,” Zane replies back. Zane then exits the room as he walks over to the warehouse where Meredith was keeping the brainwashed kids. Alice, Johnny, Raymond, and Claire were also in the room. “How’s the unbrainwashing going?” Zane asks. “It’s going well,” Meredith answers, “I’m introducing them to normal kid things like toys and coloring books. Eventually, their childlike sides will break through and the brainwashing will be undone.” “That’s not a bad process,” Johnny replies. “You’re right Johnny,” Alice replies, “I know that kids can’t resist the allure of toys.” “I find it exciting to see all these kids become happy again,” Claire states, “I feel really bad for them.” “I do too,” Meredith replies, “That is why I’m leading the efforts to unbrainwash them.” “That’s a noble cause, Meredith,” Johnny states. “I’m glad that you understand, Johnny,” Meredith replies. Over at The Spire, Brett walks up to Jeanne’s office. He enters her office. “What is it now, Brett?” Jeanette asks. “I am asking to provide increased security for our upcoming Halloween celebration, in case The Patriots decide to use this as a good opportunity to attack and kidnap our children,” Brett answers. “That’s a good idea Brett, but how are we going to provide this extra security?” Jeanette asks back, “We lost a lot of brave men and women recently in that attack on The Patriots’ Base.” “Simple, we hire Excelsior’s members as bodyguards for the kids,” Brett answers. “Alright, I’ll give them a call,” Jeanette replies. Jeanette then uses a walkie talkie on her desk. She then calls Harvey, who has the other one. “Harvey,” Jeanette states. “What is it, Jeanette?” Harvey asks. “I want you guys to be bodyguards for the kids as we celebrate Halloween,” Jeanette answers, “I don’t want any of them to be abducted by The Patriots, and I don’t think you want them to be abducted either.” “I don’t want to see children get abducted at all,” Harvey replies. “Good. We’ll be seeing you in nine days,” Jeanette replies. “Sounds okay to me,” Harvey replies back. Harvey then hangs up his walkie talkie as he goes to sleep. Back at Phantom HQ, Casey has a dream. He was back at the old cabin that he once lived in. “Why am I here?” Casey asks. “Because, you long for the past too much,” Izzy answers. “Izzy?” Casey asks. “I am not the real Izzy,” Izzy answers, “I am just a figment of your imagination.” “You want to see those you love again, your dad, your mom, and your sister, but that’s understandable. I miss my parents too,” Izzy states. “I know, they’re all dead,” Casey replies. "Don't worry about them. Your priority should be saving me and stopping The Patriots once and for all,” Izzy replies back. “Yeah, I’m coming for you Izzy,” Casey states. “I hope so,” Izzy replies. Casey then wakes up. Phoebe then walks into his room. “You look like you had a strange dream,” Phoebe states. “I had a dream,” Casey replies, “And in it, I saw Izzy. He told me that we should go find him.” The others then return to the HQ. “We’re back!” Jack shouts. Joselyn and Tori then walk up to them. “Is Tai OK?” Joselyn asks. “Yes Joselyn,” Kat answers, “Tai is fine.” “And, what happened to that crazy girl?” Tori asks. “She won’t be bothering us anymore,” Tai answers. "She's dead?" Phoebe asks back. "Very dead, like not even coming back as a walker dead," Tai answers. "Good," Phoebe replies, "She's a fucking creepy psychopath who deserves whatever fate she got." NINE DAYS LATER Morgan and Rhys walk into Annalise’s house. “What is it, kids?” Annalise asks. “It’s time for us to get changed into your costumes,” Morgan answers. Rhys nods. “That is correct,” Annalise replies. Morgan then walks into the bathroom to get changed into her princess costume and Rhys puts on his cardboard robot outfit. “This robot costume was custom painted by Connor and Marco,” Annalise states, “How nice of them.” “It’s time for us to go out now,” Morgan states. “Okay,” Annalise replies, “Some nice people from Excelsior will be here to protect you kids.” Morgan and Rhys then walk out. Two trucks arrive, carrying several members of Excelsior, including Harvey, Elliott, Zane, Claire, Raymond, Johnny, and Alice. “Remember, protect these kids with your lives,” Harvey states. The Excelsior members walk out to protect the children. Halloween goes smoothly until several trucks arrive. “It’s The Patriots!” Connor shouts. “We’d best be on high alert,” Zane replies, “We have to protect these children.” “I don’t want to see them get taken,” Marco states. “I don’t either,” Dustin replies, “Especially my little sister. Eventually, they stop as Daniel, Mia, Callum, and Brady exit the vehicles, along with more Patriot troops. “Halloween is in the air, and it’s a good time to get more soldiers,” Daniel states. “Especially considering that there are so many here,” Mia replies. Melissa, Harvey, Annalise, Dustin, Johnny, Zane, Elliott, Claire, Connor, Marco, Kyron, and Brett then walk over to face Daniel, Mia, and the rest of the Patriots. Biblo then flies over and perches on Melissa’s shoulder. “You’re not taking any kids tonight,” Melissa states. “Oh yes, we will,” Daniel replies. “We’ll see about that,” Kyron replies back. A gunfight then ensues. Cast *Tai Lewis *Kyron Ford *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Zane Wild *Craig *Alice *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Morgan *Jeanette Calhoun *Daniel Zhang *Mia Zhang *Violet Gordon *Callum *Brady *Biblo *Izzy Welch (Dream) Deaths *Violet Gordon Trivia *First appearance of Brady. *Last appearance of Violet Gordon